my fault
by Shiro and Kuro
Summary: this shouldn't have happend... how could i have let this happen... i was too careless... it wan't your fault You know he wont held yo responsible for what happend to him I was suppost to protect him not him protecting me


My fault

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Summary: this shouldn't have happened, how did this happen, is this my doing… is this… my fault, my doing

Declaimer: I don't own tactics

Author's note: this is my first fic and this is just a one-shot sorry for some wrong spelling I'm not too good with English. Now on with the fic and another one this is **very very short**

------------------------------ ---------------------------- ---------------

it was pouring cats and dogs outside he stood there still not wanting to move he said to himself stop it stop it don't cry anymore it's not worth your tears, it's just a stupid human anyway but to his dismay the tears won't seem to stop.

"Why did this have to happen, tell me" he said in a low voice he looked up as the rain stings his eyes "You said this was only an easy mission no one will get injured or die" he asked at the rain again tears forming in his eyes, he remembered it all too clearly.

_Flashback_

_it was the usual you can find Haruka on the roof, Youko looking after Suzu, Kantarou not getting his light's out of him by Reiko… wait Kantarou not getting slaughtered by Reiko now that's a first, there must be something wrong._

_That was until **she** spoke "Sensei I have a mission for you" she said while looking at what Kantarou had written, "Since you've already finished your manuscript this early, my friend requested that could you go investigate her home town. Reiko explained to them what her friend has told her._

"_So your saying is that in one of the oldest temples in fukumi village was it has a curse on it, and that when anyone will try to go there they never heard anything from that person again" Kantarou said which Reiko nodded in agreement_

"_So why contact us then, isn't there a monk or something in that temple" Haruka said "That was **the problem** it seems **not even the monk's there** don't have **enough strength **or** power** to **fight** the spirit or curse or whatever it is" she said putting emphasis on some words that she couldn't help but raise her voice with as she harshly smacked the table._

"_O-k let calm down alright Reiko-san let's focus shall we" Kantarou said trying to calm his editor down a… bit… well the key word **was trying** but it went the other way around "How could I be calm my friend's loosing her sanity if I don't do something soon she'll go crazy ya hear me crazy!!!" she said shaking Kantarou until he was getting dizzy, "R-R-Rei-Reiko-Reiko-san t-the world is spwinning yamete kudasai!!" he said as Reiko stopped shaking him up and sat down which Haruka easily caught him "Arigatou Haruka" he said still dizzy_

"_So what happened to your friend anyway, that she wanted to let us investigate about this phenomenon? Your friend lives in this village now so why?" Haruka asked Reiko as she looked down at her hands and to where Kantarou's manuscript is "Well its true that she lives here now but her fiancé lives there and… she hasn't… heard anything from him ever since he wrote to her that he will try his luck to find out the cause of the curse" she said with a sigh while taking Kantarou's manuscript at her hands_

"_Hmmmm… that is interesting maybe we could give it a try then, ne Haruka?" he asked his companion with a smile which Haruka looked at and said "Whatever" ever so faintly "Then it's settled we'll live tomorrow morning then Haruka" said Kantarou as Reiko smiled and hugged him tightly "Arigatou Kantarou as a reward I promise I wont nag at you for 2 days straight about finishing your next novel I promise" she said hugging Kantarou more tightly "Reiko-san… can't… breath need… oxygen air supply getting… low" Kantarou said turning chibi while throwing his hand up in the air "Haruka… taskete" he said as he was turning light blue to blue and finally to violet and his spirit almost showing as well while they all just stared_

_--Time lap-- at fukumi village-- _

"_So where is our client Kantarou" asked Haruka as he folded his wings. They had landed in a dark ally and since it's too hot and that the people might think that if they look at the sky they might burn their eyes so they didn't notice the onikui flying to their village and onto a dark ally._

_Haruka and Kantarou had walked to some places and asked some people to ask direction's to where the oldest temple is apparently the temple was called yami no yoru temple "Hmmm… typical name isn't it" said Kantarou and put his hand on his chin "What is?" asked Haruka to his **master** or so he called himself "The name of the temple it's weird it maybe one of the reason's why a spirit would want to go there" Kantarou said as he laughed and looked at Haruka who looked puzzled_

"_Haruka do you know what yami and yoru means?" Kantarou asked his black haired companion who shrugged "What?" he replied coolly "It means darkness night" kantarou said as they approached the said temple "Your point is" he asked as they entered the temple "Nothing much just saying" Kantarou said as he laughed causing Haruka sweat dropped at his master's childish behavior _

_When they have entered the temple Kantarou's bracelet had started to shake furiously and looked at his black haired friend as they nodded in agreement but they still have walked straight ahead until Kantarou's bracelet still rang furiously but this time a lot more harder and louder until Kantarou fell on his knees_

"_Kantarou!" Haruka yield, worried about his master "Iya, daijoubu Haruka"(A/N: did I spell that out right?) he said as he tried to stand up "The thing here in this temple isn't a spirit but an oni and a very powerful one at that, be careful Haruka" Kantarou said as he clutches his gash where an oni once injured him leaving that mark _

_In the shadows a dark figure seems to emerge and run towards them_

"_Hihihi…" it laughed at them as the shadowy figure approach them or rather attacking Haruka "Must be a fox shadow creature" said Kantarou to Haruka "Translate please" Haruka said as he dodge's some attacks that are heading his way "It means that it's a half fox spirit like Youko and half shadow creature you can only attack it when there's light around" Explained Kantarou to Haruka will dodging some of the attacks that the fox shadow creature are throwing at him "So all we need is sunlight right?" Asked Haruka and Kantarou nodded _

_Luckily Youko made them bring a flashlight just incase when they enter the temple and they can't see anything_

_Kantarou brought out the flashlight and tossed it to Haruka but didn't catch it right and slipped just about when the fox shadow creature was about to attack Haruka gain _

_Haruka closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but it didn't come, he just hear a voice call him "Ha-Haruka dai-daijoubu…" Haruka opened his eyes as it revealed Kantarou blood coming out from the corner of his mouth but still, he's still smiling even if he was going to die "Kantarou you idiot!! Why did you do that for? You really are an idiot" he said as he held Kantarou "I told you before right that I'd protect you even if it costs me my life" He said still smiling "Idiot…" was the only thing Haruka could utter before Kantarou was limped in his arms. _

_Died_

_Haruka tried to talk to him "O-Oi Kantarou you can stop now this isn't a funny joke you know" he tried again laughing a little. But still, Kantarou lie there still like a statue. Cold as ice. He did the only thing that came to his mind kill that fox shadow creature _

_End flashback_

"How… how did this happen… Kantarou" Haruka asked the rain still like waiting for an answer from the sky while he was doing this Youko was getting really worried about him "Haruka-chan come on inside will you, you'll catch a flu and I think that… that Kantarou wouldn't like that to happen" she said looking at him, worried and concern filled her eyes "Do you really think so?" he asked and diverted his eyes from the sky to Youko

"Of-of course he would" Youko said as she as well went outside to be soaked in the rain "How so?" he asked again looking at the sky again if you look closely enough you could see tears I his eyes, but since it's pouring really hard that you couldn't see the visible tears showing in his eyes (A/N: isn't that an oxymoron) "Haruka-chan you must understand what happened wasn't your fault and Kantarou would never ever blame you for what happened even in the afterlife" Youko said again trying to reason with the onikui "Don't talk like you know what happened I was there Youko, I was but I didn't have the power or strength to fight" he said with a pause while looking straight at her "I was **supposed **to be the one protecting him **not** him protecting me it was my duty when we had the name contract (A/N: is that what its called) and besides" he said again now you can see the tear's that are running down his face "I was the one who should have died, not that idiotic fool of a master we have" he said again as more tear's have rolled down his eyes "It was me… it was my fault that he didn't, it was my carelessness that got us cornered… it was all my fault that he had died there at that place. Everything that has happened it was all my fault" he said again as he revealed his wings probably going to try and fly somewhere else until he forgot everything that had happened or go to Sugino's place for a while, but Youko stood there still repeating processing what had happened until the finally gave up and returned inside to get warm but Haruka's word's still lingered in her head

"It was my fault… everything that has happened was my fault"

Owari/End

----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ---------------------

Authors note: that's it hope you like it and sorry again for some wrong grammar's/ word's that I used and thank you all for reading is very, very short fanfic arigatou-minna if you want you can review on this crappy fic


End file.
